Victory
by Bramblerose4
Summary: The last chapter of Deathly Hallows "The Flaw in the Plan" from Ron's P.O.V. Harry x Ron Slash. Prequel to "Undone"


Warnings: Language, graphic images, Slash, Having my way with Canon.  
A/N: Words in italics are dialogue from chapter 36 of Deathly Hallows. This is a prequel to Undone.

Enjoy!

* * *

Victory.

"_Harry Potter is dead_." Voldemort's chilling voice boomed throughout the castle. "_We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_

Ron dropped the rag he was using to wash the soot of his face. It hit the stone floor of the Great Hall with a soft thump and lay there forgotten. His shock deafened and blinded him from the rest of Voldemort's speech and the despair written on the faces of those around him. He felt cold and was unable to think. No, not Harry, he thought desperately, he's lying, he's lying. Harry's here, still in the castle somewhere. He would have told me if he planned on leaving. As thoughts of denial raced through his mind he scanned the Great Hall for the unruly brunette hair of his best mate. His gaze fell onto the open door of the Hall, beyond which he could easily see the entrance doors. He stared at the double doors in a sort of daze. Getting to his feet he started towards them, it was as if an invisible string was pulling him toward them, toward Harry. He went unnoticed by most as they stared at the ceiling, listening in stunned silence as Voldemort's demands of surrender continued from the heavens.  
_  
"…join me in the new world we shall build together."_ Voldemort's voice tapered off, leaving everyone to their own dark thoughts.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, her soft voice didn't reach him. As he passed her she grabbed his wrist. "Ron, where are you going?"

"Get off!" Ron barked, yanking his arm out of her grip and continued to walk the length of Gryffindor table.

"Ron get back here!" Hermione's shaking voice was barely above a whisper, he feigned as though he hadn't heard her and broke out into a jog. He heard footfalls behind him and knew that the rest of the Great Hall had finally awoken from their stupor and they, too, were on their feet, trailing after him.

"Alohamora!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the middle of the door, he felt the spell leave his wand and hit the door head on, but they didn't move. He threw his body against the large double doors trying to push them open, but they stubbornly remained closed.

"Stand back Mr. Weasley," McGongall warned, stepping in front of him as she arrived at the doors. She placed a hand on one of the doors, but yelped and quickly withdrew as if the door had burned her.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, coming to stand next to Ron.

"The door has sealed itself," McGongall explained curtly, she quickly examined her palm with the lighted tip of her wand.

"Professor, your hand!"

"It's nothing Ronald." McGongall replied. Extinguishing her wand she pocketed it and she rolled up the sleeves of her robe. With a sigh she calmly pressed both of her palms on the seam where the doors connected. For a wild moment Ron thought she meant to physically force open the doors.

"Professor?" He asked softly, stepping forward.

"Get back, Ronald," she commanded in the deep, stern voice Ron had associated with her since she first greeted him at the entrance to the Great Hall on his first night at Hogwarts castle. He felt Hermione tug on his sleeve and allowed her to lead him away. McGongall turned to face the door, her hands still remained fixed on it as she spoke. "I am Minerva McGongall, teacher and Duty Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor House, I command you…I ask you, to let me pass. There is a student in danger on the other side and I intend to help him." She stepped away from the door, her sleeves unrolling as she lowered her arms. A few moments passed, as if the doors were considering her words then Ron heard a loud click and slowly, the doors opened on there own accord. McGongall pulled out her wand and started though the door. "Stay here."

"That's not bloody likely." Ron protested, but the look she shot him left no room for argument. Grudgingly, he nodded and remained where he was, between Hermione and Neville. He watched as she passed though the doors, his fingers tingled and his arm felt weak. When he tried to shake it to allow, blood flow it wouldn't move. "Hermione, let go of me, my arm's gone numb," he said more harshly than he meant.

With a slightly hurt look she released his arm. "Oh right. Sorry." Immediately he felt the blood returning to his arm. He was about to apologize for his words when McGongall screamed. Ron jumped at the sound, grabbed Hermione's arm and ran out onto the grounds.

The early morning air was cold and damp and his shoes squeaked as he ran over the dew soaked grass. Ron stared in silent horror as Hagrid lowered Harry's lifeless body to the ground. "_No!" _He shrieked. It had to be a trick, the body in front of him wasn't Harry's, it was a transfigured tree or a Death Eater disguised as Harry, something else, but no amount of reasoning could stop the truth from breaking through he knew that it was Harry who lay dead in front of him, there was little to no reason why Voldemort would keep Harry alive, so there was no reason to pretend to have killed such a threat. Surely if this was a trick Harry would show himself in

"_Harry Potter is dead…_" Voldemort sneered as he paced beside Harry's fallen body. He was like a cat showing its master a kill it was particularly proud of as he paced around Harry's body. Ron felt sick. Ron's palms stung as his nails dug into them. No, Harry, not my Harry. He thought frantically. He could feel Hermione and Ginny next to him, weeping openly with the rest of the school as they streamed out onto the grounds _"…a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."_

He tore his eyes away from Harry as his anger filled him, before he could restrain himself, his hatred and grief exploded at Voldemort's words. "_He beat you!_"

He heard those behind him voicing their anger and refusal of defeat. The deafening bang of a silencing spell muted them. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he looked over the crowd. "He was killed while turning to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself." Voldemort stared at them angrily, his red eyes mere slits as he looked at them, though Ron's attention wasn't on him, but Harry. He knew that whatever words came out of that monster's mouth they would be nothing but lies. Harry wouldn't have run away, not after all the time he spent fighting against Voldemort. If he had been killed, he had been defiant to the very end.

Ron felt his eyes sting with the pressure of unshed tears.

Harry…

Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Neville rushing towards the Dark Lord. "_I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!"_ Neville screamed.

Ron answered Neville's bravery with a battle cry of "Dumbledore's Army!" His yell died on his lips as a gasp of horror as The Sorting Hat burst into flames atop Neville's head, his screams chilled Ron so much that goose flesh appeared on his arms and neck.

He stepped forward but was pulled back by a cautionary word from Professor McGongall. "Wait."

Ron stared gob smacked at her, before he could question her, chaos ensued as giants and centaurs joined the rest of the castle into battle.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron shouted motioning to them. "Get behind me!" The girls nodded and ran over to him. Turning their backs to each other they formed a protective triangle, from which they could fight and defend from every direction.

"Ron look!" Hermione yelled, pointing to Neville who had broken free of the Body-binding curse, pulled Gryffindor's sword out from the smoking remains of The Sorting Hat and cut the head of Voldemort's giant snake. "The last Horcrux!"

"It's gone," he breathed. Ron felt the heat of a curse pass as it barely missed him. He turned and saw that he wasn't the intended target instead it was-

"Professor!" Ron screamed and threw a shield behind her as her attack's spell bounced off the shield and hit the ground right at the casters feet. McGongall recovered and stunned the Death Eater.

"Thank you Ron." she said, joining him and the girls.

"You're welcome Minerva," he replied with a tense smile.

There was no time to observe formalities in the midst of battle, here each of them were the same; age, gender, position didn't matter in a fight for survival, for freedom.

_"HARRY,_" Hagrid shouted from somewhere behind him. _"HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"_

Oh gods, Harry! Ron thought wildly. He had to get to Harry. There was a sharp tug on his arm but it wasn't enough to stop him from leaving the girls in their protective formation. Casting spells to help lessen the crowd as he ran, Ron returned to the spot where Harry's body had lain only moments before. It was gone, desperately he searched the surrounding area, but it was hard to see anything beyond the combatants in the immediate area. Harry could be anywhere. Ron swore. Why hadn't he thought to save Harry when the fighting broke out?

A strange cry pierced the sky Ron started and turned to the sound. There were several creatures that looked like horse skeletons with large wingspans were coming out of the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest, it took Ron a while to realize they were thestrals. They were smaller and more graceful than he thought they'd be. Three of them flew directly over his head Ron watched in mute disgust at they fought over the large carcass of Nagini. One landed nearby, attracted to the smell of blood. Ron thought to call it over to him so that could search for Harry's body from above before it was trampled beyond recognition, but the battle was moving, shifting back into the castle. There was nothing Ron could do, he wouldn't be able to look for Harry. Making a silent plea that somehow Harry's body would be rescued he followed the wave of dueling magical beings to the castle's entrance.

Though Harry's fate was never far from Ron's mind, he focused on the fight in front of him. It was what he had to do if he wanted to be with Harry again. Sweat poured down his face and body making his shirt cling to him uncomfortably. In the rush to get back inside he had lost sight of Hermione, Ginny, and McGongall, he hoped they were all right.

Dust clouds rolled across the floor like great snakes of mist as cinders showered the hallways. Ron dodged a burning Hufflepuff banner as it fell from its fixture in the ceiling, flames roared into a small fireball as it burned. Ron coughed violently, his lungs felt aflame and his head swam in dizziness, but he blocked it out as he an the elated feeling of the adrenaline pumping powerfully in his veins fueled his will to fight. Covering his head with his jacket he ran down the corridor. Many of the students busied themselves with carrying their wound friends and loved ones, others tried putting out all the fires that had spread after a spell hit a hanging. Many were trying to stomp them out before they reached the portraits.

Two more Death eaters were down before Ron felt himself pushed from behind and losing his balance he crashed into the stone wall, banging his nose, after spitting out the blood that had collected in his mouth he turned to see a DE laying at his feet, Ron didn't know or care if the Death Eater was dead or unconscious as he jumped over the body and continued his way to the Great Hall.

"Neville duck!" Ron shouted, throwing a stunning spell at a robed Death Eater. It missed, but it's purpose wasn't to stun, but pause the attack long enough for Ron to reach Neville and his assailant.

Ron lunged at the Death Eater, who laughed bitterly as he sidestepped Ron and Ron found himself grabbed from behind. The Death Eater sniffed the cut on the top of Ron's shoulder. "Ah, another Weasley," he moaned. "Your flesh is especially tasty."

"Geoff me!" Ron screamed, jabbing the butt of his wand where he thought his captor's eye was, the hooded man groaned and covered his face with his hands, freeing Ron from his grip.

"You little shit!"

Ron recoiled as Fenrir Greyback's hood was blown off. One eye was closed and Ron could see a trail of blood running down his cheek.

"Ron catch!" Neville threw him Gryffindor's sword. Still covered in Nagini's blood, it gleamed as Ron caught the hilt in both his hands. the same stabbing motion he used on Slytherin's locket on Greyback's chest.

The werewolf screamed and clutched his chest. Ron stare shocked at the sword, he didn't think a simple steel sword could inflict such pain in a rampaging werewolf. "You! You little shit, I am going to enjoy ripping your throat out." He snarled, running towards him.

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy screamed. "DRACO ANSWER ME!" As he and Narcissisa ran passed them, Ron was pushed violently forward plunging the sword right into Greyback's chest, piercing the Death Eater's heart, a silent scream on his twisted lips. Ron let go of the sword in horror and Greyback slumped and fell backwards.

"That shouldn't have worked. Is he really dead?"

"Yes, he is," Neville said grimly.

"How can you be sure?" Ron asked, watching as Neville quickly made a sign against evil.

"Because, I coated the sword in a thin layer of silver when you tackled him, " Neville explained. Bracing one foot on the dead werewolf's chest, Neville pulled out Gryffindor's sword and wiped off the blood on Greyback's black cloak. "Come on Ron, they still need us."

"Right" Ron agreed. Picking his fallen wand with bloody fingers he followed Neville back into the fray.

The air was rancid with smoke and screams as spells ricocheted off stone walls or managed to hit their unfortunate targets. All ready Ron could see three dark marks in the air. His stomach churned as new marks stained the sky with their sign of death close to where he and Neville stood.

"I say we get in there and tip the odds in our favor." Ron said with a curt smile.

"Sounds like an idea." Neville agreed.

A stunning spell barely missed him as he watched Voldemort duel McGongall, Slughorn and Kinsley. Not to far from them Ginny, Hermione and Luna were giving it they all against Bellatrix LeStrange. Ron heard Neville growl with vengeance beside him.

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"_ screeched his mother. "_OUT OF MY WAY!"_

Her scream was drowned out by the sound of Bellatrix's laughter as Molly Weasley charged her. She obviously had no idea who she was dealing with, this was the woman who raised Fred and George after all, after dealing with their antics taking down a deranged witch was child's play. Most of the duelers had stop fighting and were gathering to watch Bellatrix fight Ron's mother as the two witches tried to take the other down. Their battle was so intense that the every ground surrounding them was being ripped apart. Panic surged through Ron when Molly stumbled over a raise in the floor, but Bellatrix had temporarily lost her footing at the same moment. She took the moment to taunt Mrs. Weasley.

_"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" _She asked, sidestepping a curse from Molly's wand, a look of false concern on her face. _"When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"  
_  
Mrs. Weasley's face darkened at the mention of her son's death. "_You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!"_

Ron cringed at the venom in his mother's voice as she carried out her promise to Bellatrix. He watched with morbid fascination as his mother killed in front of his eyes. For a wild moment, all sound vanished as Bellatrix fell, then everyone who had been watching his mother duel cheered. Ron felt his throat starting to go raw as he roared at his mother's triumph. He knew that he ought to be disgusted by his response, but after all the pain Bellatrix caused, torturing Neville's parents, killing Sirius right in front of Harry…"

His throat closed as Voldemort charged his mother.

"_Protego!"_ Harry's voice filled the Hall. Ron froze. He knew that voice. Just like he had only an hour ago Ron searched the Great Hall for his best mate. There standing no more than a few meters in front of him stood Harry Potter, his cloak of invisibility floating gently to the ground Draco's wand held evenly between Mrs. Weasley and the Dark Lord. Molly was completely forgotten as cries of "Harry's back!", "He's Alive" erupted in the Hall.

My Harry, Ron thought, taking a small step forward, catching Harry's eye for the briefest of moments, he made the smallest hand gesture to stay Ron.

_"I don't want anyone else to try to help," _ Harry announced to a silent crowd. _"It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." _

"_Nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"_

They circled each other continuing to taunt and gauge who was going to attack first. Ron's head swam in dizzying confusion as Harry told Voldemort and the rest of their audience how it was by Snape's love for Harry's mother that Voldemort had already lost, because by killing Lily Potter Snape had turned spy against Voldemort. Ron tried to listen as Harry tale continued to unfold, but none of what was being said mattered as much to him as knowing the Harry was a few yards away from him, still alive and still fighting.

"_Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter."_

_ "Yeah, it did. You're right." _Harry smiled bitterly. "_You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done…Think, and try for some remorse Riddle… It's your last chance. It's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… Be a man… try… Try for some remorse. "  
_  
Ron blinked. Remorse? What the hell did Voldemort know about remorse? Harry continued to explain to Voldemort how much he had underestimated Dumbledore and Harry. How the Elder Wand wouldn't work correctly for him because Voldemort wasn't the Wand's proper owner, Harry was.

Then it happened, Voldemort and Harry struck each other, shouting the spells that would end the war one way or another.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Expelliarmus!"

The violence of the blast as the two spells collided temporarily blinding Ron. He shielded his eyes with the back of his arm and waited a few seconds before daring to lower it. When he did, he saw Harry standing were he had been moments before, his left arm out stretched, the Elder Wand clasped tightly in his hand and Voldemort laying unceremoniously on the charred, broken floor of the Great Hall.

Was it really over? Had Harry won? Ron could barely believe it and yet, there The Dark Lord lay, unmoving, his silted eyes frozen open. Again he felt the connection between him and Harry pull. Harry looked up from the corpse of Tom Marvolo Riddle to Ron, green eyes shining, not in victory but in relief. Before he could think Ron was running towards Harry, Hermione running right at his side. Still holding both wands, Harry opened his arms and welcomed their embrace. Unbidden words of love and celebration came tumbling out of Ron as he held onto Harry. "You were brilliant, mate. I knew you would do it, you bested him, you beat him, you beat him, Harry!"

* * *

Reviews welcomed


End file.
